convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Claudia Wolf
Claudia Wolf is an antagonist appearing in the [http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Hill_Wiki Silent Hill] series. She made her debut within Welcome to Silent Hill. Canon Claudia was raised in Silent Hill, Maine as a devout follower of The Order. Her father, Leonard Wolf, raised Claudia as a strong believer in the cult's faith, and inflicted physical punishment and emotional abuse, such as screaming, hitting and kicking her on the floor, upon her for any irreligious behavior he caught her doing. This, in turn, resulted in Claudia bearing a strong hatred for her father. Pre-Convergence In 1983, The Order was left in shambles and went through a period of inactivity. Around this time, Claudia was contacted by Arch Demon Akibahara, who had inserted himself as a revered being within her faith during its early days of inception. Taking on the demon's power, Claudia began leading individuals to Silent Hill in order to enact her plan to rebirth her religion's God. Plot Involvement Welcome to Silent Hill Though Claudia didn't directly interact with any of the survivors until Chapter Five, it was Claudia who orchestrated the events that they had all been put through up to that point. She had Ariel impregnated so that she could give birth to a vessel for her [http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/God God]. Once Melody had formed, Claudia guided the young girl toward achieving what Claudia believed was her destiny. She continued to torment the survivors in order to use their energy to feed Melody, though in truth this energy was being fed to Akibahara. In the event's climax, Melody was killed by the survivors, leaving Claudia devastated. Pleased with the energy obtained, Akibahara rewarded Claudia by making her the new vessel for God. In turn, Claudia gave Claire Redfield, the only Traitor not to turn on her, a reward of her very own utopia. Claudia them imprisoned the remaining survivors in dead versions of their worlds until their death before retreating into what she believed was [http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Paradise Paradise]. The Ultimate Game Though not specified, it is generally assumed that Claudia was idly serving Akibahara during and before the events of the Murder Game. She appeared briefly in the later chapters of the Murder Game, attempting to stop the Survivors from approaching the realm of Arch Demon Akibahara by trapping them in Silent Hill and dead versions of their worlds. In the battle against her and Arya Stark, the two of them would perish. Character Relationships * Melody - The daughter of Ariel and Freddy Fazbear who had debuted in ''Welcome to Silent Hill''. Claudia had Melody birthed so that the girl could become a vessel for her religion's God. Though Claudia referred to Melody as a revered being soon to be God, she took on a sort of mentor role for Melody. She was almost motherly in her attempts to nurture the girl toward her destiny. * Claire Redfield - A protagonist of Resident Evil who also debuted in Welcome to Silent Hill. As the only Traitor to remain loyal to Claudia to the end, she would reward Claire with her own paradise, recreating another Chris Redfield as well. Trivia * The surname Wolf is related to German ancestry, possibly implying Claudia is of German descent. Category:Characters Category:Welcome to Silent Hill Category:The Ultimate Game Category:NPCs Category:The Order